


Breakfast

by VioletMaenad



Series: Meal [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, I..... didn't want my first fic on this account to be this but like ok, Kinda dubious because both are being super driven by their demon side??? uh, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, This was meant to be a joke but it got too long and involved, Title suggested by server, Top!Nero, bottom!Dante, had a friend joke Dante lactates to feed Nero but then I Took It Too Far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMaenad/pseuds/VioletMaenad
Summary: Dante had been used to his demonic half creeping up in unexpected ways, but he had never shared a space with another part demon. Particularly a part demon that made Dante's demon side fill Dante's tits with milk in a desperate bid to try and nourish the 'underfed' part-demon. Dante is prepared to hide this from Nero, regardless of how his demon will whine and pine, not willing to risk weirding Nero out.But Nero's own latent demon decides to respond.Aka: my friends make jokes and I take it as a challenge





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a joke between friends but I wrote this too sincerely to be funny. I ain’t ever even read a fic like this so how tf did I do this???? Also, I ended up doing research and turns out male lactation is 100% a real thing that can and does happen in nature so it’s way more feasible than I thought for Dante to breastfeed Nero?????

Dante cupped his chest and gave a gentle squeeze. His pert nipples tensed and milk slowly seeped out. Dante grimaced. He knew demon biology was _weird_, and this wasn’t the first time he’d been surprised by his body changing without warning, but he hadn’t been expecting _this_.

He bit his tongue as he continued massaging his chest, letting the milk dribble down his chest. His tits had been sore all day, and he _finally _just got the privacy to inspect. He groaned as he gave a particularly hard squeeze, milk spurting onto the mirror in front of him. Dante swallowed at the sight of himself in the mirror. His chest had become engorged and felt heavy from milk – he’d have to milk himself multiple times a day or he was going to end up leaking through his shirt. And _that _was something hard to explain away. It was a small mercy that his chest was still firm and not obvious soft mounds like a woman’s – that would be harder to explain away as ‘muscle’.

Dante could only hazard a guess that this was all due to Nero.

It wasn’t exactly the kid’s fault, but more Dante’s demon instincts going haywire. Nero had pretty much moved into Devil May Cry a few months after the incident in Fortuna. Dante’s demon side had been ecstatic that another part demon had joined Dante; a kindred being who had a chance of understanding what it was like to be _this_. But the demon side had been worried. Nero was so small (not really) and so weak (only in comparison to Dante). The poor boy couldn’t even do a proper trigger! Nero’s ghostly demon might provide a boost in power, but it_ wasn’t the same_.

Obviously, to Dante’s demon side, the boy must be malnourished. Dante had gotten a vague idea of Nero’s childhood, and whilst he was certain the boy didn’t starve, he understood it was harsh enough to make Dante’s demon upset. It would force Dante’s hands in ways he didn’t even realise in its attempts to care for Nero – just last week, Dante had ordered a whole pizza, but left the majority of it for Nero, unable to bring himself to eat more than a_ slice_.

And it seems making Dante lactate was just another ploy to care for Nero.

Dante gently cupped his chest. He had not a _clue_ how he was going to resolve this. He doubted his demon side was going to let this subside on its own. Leaving his chest alone would just make things painful quickly (and weren’t there medical issues of just leaving the milk?) but, ugh, _milking himself_ would just result in an encouragement of production. Dante didn’t really know much on the subject to begin with, and he knew even _less _when it came to demons.

Well. There was _another _option.

But how was Dante supposed to go up to Nero and go “hey, kid. My demon side thinks you’re a lil too skinny and thinks you need fattening up to grow, I dunno, strong and healthy? So, I guess I’m lactating – bon appetite.” If Nero didn’t crack his nose for that, Dante was pretty sure Nero would run for the hills. And Dante wouldn’t blame him. But it would leave Dante with a very sad and milk-laden demon side, and that wasn’t exactly optimal either.

So, Dante was stuck.

Dante heard the door open downstairs and he quickly pulled his shirt back on. Seems Nero was back from his job. Dante was glad they’d taken separate jobs today – who knows how badly his demon side would respond to having Nero close. Probably would soak Dante’s shirt through with milk.

Dante wiped the milk that had gotten on the mirror with a swipe of his sleeve and did his best to fix himself up. He could hear Nero downstairs unpacking; placing Red Queen on a rack and laying Blue Rose out for a service once he was properly settled in. Nero would be down there for a bit – he was probably going to fix himself something to eat, clean his weapons, do whatever admin work needed and headed to bed. With any luck, Dante wouldn’t have to deal with Nero until _at least _tomorrow morning.

Dante drew his attention back to his chest and swallowed. He’d better think of something _fast_. Maybe he could call Trish. She was a demon – surely, she’d have _some _idea about how best to fix this. Not to mention she was literally made to imitate a mother, so she was probably Dante’s best chance for demonic-paternal instincts. At the very least, she could try talking sense into Dante’s demon.

Dante didn’t realise he hadn’t heard Nero downstairs in a while until he heard the creak of the floorboards just a few metres down from Dante’s room. Dante froze. Nero had paused and wasn’t moving. Dante heard the smallest sound of a sniff. Nero was _scenting._

Didn’t take a genius to guess what Nero was coming to investigate.

Stupid crossed demon wires – Dante could feel his chest grow heavy _again_ from just the knowledge Nero was so close by. It must’ve been enough to _really _get Nero’s attention, because before Dante could blink, the door to Dante’s bedroom was being pushed open. Dante continued buttoning his shirt closed, pointedly not looking at Nero. Clearing his throat, he did his best to straighten his shirt, ignoring how his shirt gaped, the buttons straining and exposing the cleft of his tits. “You’re back. How was the mission?”

Dante could hear Nero stepping unsteadily into the room and his continuous scenting. “I smelt something sweet.” Nero murmured, voice barely above a growl. It sent a shiver down Dante’s spine; entirely the fault of his demon side. He felt his demon side _begging _Dante to submit, to offer himself up for Nero to feast on. Dante’s thoughts felt sluggish and slow, struggling to stay afloat and rational.

A warning was on the tip of Dante’s tongue, but Nero was faster. Nero turned Dante around with a push of his shoulders and buried his nose in the crook of Dante’s neck, inhaling. Dante stiffened, before tilting his head back and pushing his chest forward. Nero’s hand came to rest on Dante’s sternum, turning his head and licking a stripe up Dante’s neck. “_Fuck_. It’s you.” Nero’s voice had turned into a pure possessive snarl and Dante had to swallow down a whine.

Dante could’ve smacked himself. If his demon side was _calling_ to Dante, that meant there was a chance Nero’s was _responding_. “Nero.” Dante tried, calling on the human side. He didn’t know what would happen if this kept going – and an increasing part of Dante didn’t care.

Nero’s hand moved to cup Dante’s left breast and _squeezed_. Dante groaned and arched into it. He could feel his face colour when Nero’s hand came away damp and Dante’s shirt clung even more than before. He blinked, focusing on Nero’s face, seeing his eyes rimmed in gold. Nero’s demon may not have fully awakened, but it was stirring closer too. Dante drew a ragged breath as Nero slipped his hand under Dante’s shirt, swiping over his nipples, and pulling it back to lick the droplets of milk off.

“Clothes off. _Now_.”

Dante was pulling off his shirt before he even registered the command, his demonic side close to completely taking over. Nero was shucking off his own coat and pulling his boots off, hunger and desperation apparent in every move. Dante barely had his pants off before Nero was pressing him onto Dante’s bed.

Dante howled when Nero’s mouth latched onto his nipples and sucked _hard_. His demon side responded in absolute _ecstasy_, making Dante harder than he thinks he’d ever been in his life. Finally, he could stop fretting after the young part-demon and give him the proper care and attention he needed. Dante shuddered, a hand coming up to stoke at Nero’s white mop of hair. He whined, curving his body into Nero’s, grinding against him.

“_Stay down_.” Nero growled, releasing Dante’s tit to push a hand down on Dante’s stomach, stilling him. The band of gold around Nero’s eyes had widened, and Dante distantly wondered if feeding Nero like this really _would _bring his demon fully to the surface. His grip on Nero’s hair tightened and nudged Nero’s head back down with a placating moan. Nero’s expression softened before he buried his head in Dante’s chest, feasting on all of Dante’s surplus. “God, you taste so good.” Nero groaned, the hand that was pinning him moving up to massage Dante’s other nipple.

Dante felt his eyes roll back in his head at the feeling. A part of him, the demon, was distressed that Nero was wasting Dante’s gift, but the majority was happy to be relieved of the burden. Dante spread his legs, letting Nero press even closer. He could feel Nero’s naked cock rubbing up against Dante’s still clothed cock – he hadn’t had a chance to take it off before Nero was shoving him on the bed.

He needn’t have worried for long, because with a snarl of frustration, Nero _ripped _the boxers clean off and wrapped his hand around Dante’s cock, giving a sharp pump. Dante’s mind went white, clutching at Nero’s head and the sheets as he felt his tits _jerk _and more milk squirt right into Nero’s mouth. Nero growled, hunching over Dante, giving a final suck before switching nipples, lapping up all that had spilt over. Dante could barely think over the constant darting of Nero’s tongue over his pecs and into the valley of muscle where small rivers had formed from the overflow of milk.

Dante was pretty sure he could cum just from this, and was soon lost in the heady feeling of his demon side being _satisfied _for once. He barely even noticed the first intruding finger at his hole, but he shivered on the next two – thankfully, they were slick. Nero must’ve dug out a bottle lube from the bedside whilst Dante was… _distracted_.

Dante ground down on Nero’s hand, crooning as he was finger fucked and milked. He was probably drooling and going a bit cross eyed but _fuck _he was on too much of a high to be humiliated by how easily he was undone.

Then he felt Nero push his cock in with a single shove and Dante _screamed_.

Dante felt his cock spurt over his and Nero’s belly and he mewled. Nero snarled, biting down on Dante’s tit to keep him in place as Dante spasmed around Nero’s cock. Dante trembled, mind trying to come down from the earth-shattering orgasm because _it wasn’t over yet_. He whimpered in over-stimulation as Nero began moving, thrusting into Dante with long jerks of his hips. It was a mercy Nero wasn’t going too rough – but then again, it wasn’t where Nero was focusing his attention.

“Fuck, you feel and taste so good.” Nero groaned, his fingers digging in to squeeze even more milk for his unstoppable tongue. Dante would catch glints of Nero’s eyes shining gold and he couldn’t supress how his own demon responded in delight. “You sound so damn slutty like this. You’re really came from just having your tits played with.”

Dante tangled his fingers in Nero’s hair and pressed him even closer to his chest, just to spare Dante from hearing any more vulgar words that made him tremble in Nero’s grasp. God, he hoped this would be enough to satisfy Dante and Nero’s demons; Dante didn’t like how much the idea of this becoming a regular thing turned him on. Something appealed so deeply to his demon side about being able to service Nero like this; a hole for him to spend himself in whilst sucking all Dante could offer.

He felt Nero’s suckles and thrusts becoming erratic and sloppy; Nero was close. Dante managed a crackly approximation of a purr, encouraging Nero to keep going. Dante felt Nero release his tit one final time, pressing his head against Dante’s collarbone as he came deep inside of Dante. Dante shivered at the warmth, his demon happy to have sated Nero, and came undone himself again.

Both lay panting against each other and whatever energy that bound them together unravelled. They were sticky from sweat, cum and milk and would _definitely _have to shower before they go to sleep. Dante felt tiredness keep him in place; his energy finally matching the strain his body has gone through. At least his chest felt _way _lighter.

Nero grumbled incomprehensible against Dante’s neck before he slowly pulled out; mumbling something of an apology as Dante winced from the drag against his abused insides. Dante felt Nero’s cum slide down his thigh and shivered. He was going to blame lingering effects of his demon’s submissive for that.

“_Fuck_.”

Dante leant his head up to see Nero’s eyes had returned to their previous pale blue, with not a fleck of gold layering them. His brows were creased as Nero resurfaced from whatever pull his demon had him under – this was probably the first time his demon side had done such a thing and had no way to fight it. He watched as Nero’s eyes slid to the ditched clothes, to Dante’s hole still dripping his cum, to Dante’s sore and bitten chest with droplets of milk still beading there. Dante managed to catch Nero’s eyes going slitted as he fixated on Dante’s tits, before Nero shook himself from the pull. Nero’s mouth gaped open, staring at Dante in helpless confusion, looking like he was trying to formulate how best to ask ‘_why did my demon go feral at the scent of you lactating and feel the need to fuck you? And why were you even lactating in the first place??’_

Dante groaned. “I’m too tired for this.” He flopped his head back and decided he’d much rather deal with the awkward conversations about irrational demon sides they were at the mercy of for _much_ later. Dante was asleep before Nero managed to squawk out his annoyance.


End file.
